


Reporting for Duty

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Dialogue-Only, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Homophobia, Other, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, Remix, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/20333">Walls and Mirrors</a>,' Jack saw Daniel out at a restaurant with a male date, and took pains to keep the two SGC Marines with him from seeing it too. This is a conversation the two Marines have when they show up for work the following Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting for Duty

"Mornin', Rodge."

"That's _Lieutenant Colonel_ Rodge to you."

"Asshole."

"Lieutenant Colonel Asshole."

"You got that right. So, you saw what I saw?"

"Yeah."

"You think the colonel saw?"

"Dunno."

"He'd've gone over to say hello."

"Not if he was lookin' the other way, if you know what I mean."

"Or maybe he just didn't see. Maybe he doesn't know."

"Maybe. Come on, we gotta move, that shuttle's not looking to wait."

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"Only if someone gets stupid."

"But we've gotta watch now."

"Not our job. Not our problem."

"Doesn't help him much if we crack heads after the fact."

"Look, Mike. You can't be an armed escort for the guy. He's safe inside the mountain. What he does outside is his business."

"Outside's where he's gonna get himself in trouble."

"Maybe he likes to jaywalk too. You gonna detail yourself as his personal crossing guard?"

"Fuck."

"He can take care of himself. He's seen more action than the rest of my team combined."

"What if it's some zoomie yahoos in the next place instead of us? What if there's too many of 'em? We can't sit on this. Accident waiting to happen. We could stop it."

"Maybe. Maybe the world's a crappy dangerous place and we should keep our noses out of other people's personal business."

"I hate this shit."

"Yeah, me too. But we're not gonna solve the world's ills griping about 'em in the parking lot."

"Goddammit, is he -- ? Yo! Driver! _Hey!_"

"Forget it. He blew us off."

"Asshole."

"We should park closer."

"He should do his fucking job and wait for his passengers."

"He'll be back in a couple. You can tell him in person."

"I fucking well will."

"Don't I know it."

...

...

"You got a smoke?"

"I thought you quit."

"So did I."

"Here. Knock yourself out."

...

...

...

...

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like."

"Maybe my grandmother wears army boots."

"Well, fuck, Rodge, maybe she does."

"Shut up and smoke."

"Maybe it was a special occasion. One-time thing. Maybe there won't be a next place."

"And maybe we'll never know."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Still gonna keep my eyes peeled."

"Well, hell, you know I am too."

"Yeah. --Hey, here he comes. Asshole."

"Here we go."


End file.
